Twig Verginix
Twig (Arborinus Verginix) is the son of Quint (Captain Cloud Wolf), and the focus of the Twig trilogy. during his early adventures.]] Role in Beyond the Deepwoods As a baby, Twig had to be abandoned by his parents in a Woodtroll village because he was unwelcome aboard Multinius Gobtrax's sky ship. Raised by the Woodtrolls, Twig's adoptive mother, Spelda Snatchwood, sends him on his way to his Cousin Snetterbark's house in order to escape recruitment by Sky Pirates. Twig strays from the path, loses his way, and journeys across the Deepwoods, encountering many creatures, both friendly and hostile. Twig encounters his father when his sky ship, the Stormchaser, makes a crash landing, but when Cloud Wolf realizes who Twig is, he is too emotionally unprepared and leaves while Twig is sleeping. Twig encounters the Gloamglozer, who tricks him into walking off the Edge itself, but he is rescued by the Caterbird, who reunites him with his father. Twig signs on as a crew member of his father's sky ship. Role in Stormchaser With the Treasury severely depleted and Vilnix Pompolnius bringing Sanctaphrax closer and closer to ruin, the great floating city is in desperate need of new Stormphrax, and Cloud Wolf goes on a Stormchasing voyage with the Professor of Light. Although Cloud Wolf intends to leave Twig behind, Slyvo Spleethe sneaks Twig aboard as part of his plans to mutiny. Cloud Wolf defeats Spleethe, but the crew, along with Twig, are forced to abandon ship and leave Cloud Wolf behind. Twig and the crew land in the Twilight Woods, but fail to retrieve the Stormphrax. The crew swears loyalty to Twig, and he becomes their new captain. Twig leads them out of the Twilight Woods and hires a guide, Screed Toe-Taker, to lead them across the Mire. Screed tries to kill them, but Twig defeats him in combat. He soon discovers that Screed is a former Knight Academic who failed on a Stormchasing voyage of his own, and was driven insane by his feverish desperation not to let Sanctaphrax down. He posed as a guide to get travelers to come with him, murdered them, cut off their toes, and took Stormphrax particles that built up under their toenails. Over the years, Screed had amassed enough Stormphrax for Twig to use to stabilize the floating city. Twig and Maugin restore Screed's sky ship, the Windcutter, triumphantly return to Sanctaphrax, and deliver the Stormphrax to the treasury. Later, he learns that his father, Cloud Wolf, was blown out into Open Sky, and sets off in his new sky ship, the Edgedancer, with the Caterbird guiding him. Role in Midnight over Sanctaphrax After traveling for many days in Open Sky, the Caterbird leads Twig to his father, who is inside the Mother Storm. Cloud Wolf warns Twig that the Mother Storm is returning to the Edge, and that Sanctaphrax is blocking her path. If the Mother Storm spends all of her energy to destroy Sanctaphrax, she will never reach Riverrise to rejuvenate the Edgewater River, and the entire Edge will plunge into darkness. At this point, Cloud Wolf fades away to nothing, claimed by the Mother Storm. There is a sudden explosion which destroys Twig's sky ship, sends him and his crew hurtling towards different parts of the Edge, and robs all but Maugin of their memories. Twig, accompanied by a junior sub-acolyte from Sanctaphrax, Cowlquape Pentephraxis goes on a search that leads him to places like the Great Shryke Slave Market and other parts of the Deepwoods, finding more and more of his crew. Eventually, his journey takes him to Riverrise, where he finds Maugin, who reminds him of what Cloud Wolf told him. Twig and Cowlquape Sky-Fire themselves back to Undertown where they attack the Anchor Chain. Unable to accept what must happen the Professor of Darkness tries to stop them, and, in a desperate attempt to do so, bestows the rank of Most High Academe upon Cowlquape. The Anchor Chain is severed, the Professor frantically clings to it, and Sanctaphrax drifts up into Open Sky. A new Sanctaphrax Rock starts growing in the Stone Gardens, and everyone rushes to anchor it down, so as to build a new city. At this point, Twig leaves to go find the rest of the crew where he left them at Riverrise. After the Twig trilogy Twig searches for many years, but is unable to find Riverrise again. The rest of his crew slowly perishes for various reasons, and he eventually arrives in the Free Glades, where he learns of Stone-Sickness. Once he loses his entire crew, he leaves his ship, the Skyraider, at Wilderness Lair in the Edgelands. He marries Sinew Tatum, and they have a child, Keris. After this, he leaves to live a life among Banderbears. He remains with the Banderbears for several years, until his grandson, Rook, finds him. The two of them carry out a raid on the Tower of Night to rescue Cowlquape from the clutches of the Guardians of Night. The mission is successful, but Twig is mortally wounded. As his sky ship is destroyed, the Caterbird rescues him, and the pair soar off to Riverrise. Category:Fourthlings Category:Sky Pirates